Robbie and Rex
by TAJNace
Summary: a little idea that has been brewing in my head... lets call it a texie story with a dash of body swap ;
1. Chapter 1

On the bleachers sat the whole gang. They were watching HA baseball team playing their first game of the season. And it was not going good. Half way through the game Tori noticed that every couple of seconds that Robbie or Rex would take a quick glance at her. At first she thought it was cute but when Rex winked at her she got disturbed. Trying to be nice she asked "This is a pretty good game huh Robbie?"

"um- yeah… it alright" Robbie mumble blushing knowing that he had been caught looking at her.

"but it's not as good was the ladies sitting beside me" Rex said looking at Cat, Jade and Tori. Robbie's eyes widened and whispered a harsh, "Rex!"

"Awww- that would be cute if it wasn't coming from you" Tori said looking at the doll. "But why do you always talk through Rex anyways Robbie?"

"Well I can't really help it. It is like Rex is me but isn't me"

"What I don't understand is how different you two are… Rex dresses better than you, is able to talk to girls easier than you but he is you so you should be able to do everything that he is able to." Beck said.

"Well~ It is like this Rex is Rex and Robbie is Robbie. And we can't ever~" Robbie said.

"But your Rex" Jade said untactful.

"No we are not!" screamed Rex.

"Chill out Robbie" said Andre, not even looking at Rex

"HE WASN'T TALKING I WAS" Rex yelled getting the entire bleachers attention.

"I'm sorry you guys, Rex is getting a bit angry. I would have thought that since it has been all these years you would understand but it is okay I guess" Robbie sighed.

"it is Not OK man, we have to get them to understand." Rex said earnestly.

"Rex not now okay" Robbie said standing up and leaving his mystified group of friends and walking towards the parking lot.

"Is he okay" Andre asked, "He is acting weirder than usual".

"Has he ever been okay" Jade sneered

"Robbie seemed really spaced today, kind of like Cat" Beck said.

"whaaaaat?" Cat said finally looking up from the ants that were on her shoe.

"And Rex was angry he is usually just cocky" said Tori, "maybe we should go and talk to him." Tori finished, standing up and started walking in Robbie's general direction.

"Robbie, wait for me" Tori yelled out. Robbie only gave her a sad glance as a response but he did slow down.

"Well" Rex started. "Robbie's mom said"

"No, not now Rex" Robbie said.

"You can tell me anything Rex" Tori said smiling and looking at Rex. She was trying to make Robbie feel comfortable and with his out burst earlier she decided it was best to address Rex when "Rex" was talking.

"I guess we can tell her" Robbie said. Looking up and down at Tori. She was pretty.

Just as Robbie was going to tell Tori what had been happening in his life. The HA base team got their fist hit. And it connect right into Robbie's head.

"Oh my god! Robbie? Are you okay" Tori screamed getting the attention of her friend who were laughing at the HA team. Tori looked down at Robbie and she could see the lump already forming on his head.

"yeah, I'm okay, my brain feels like it has just been through the blender but other than that, I am good to go" Rex said uncharacteristically.

"I think… I think" Robbie said looking up at Tori seeming able to see fine without his glasses that broke when the baseball connected with his head somehow.

"what is it Robbie, do you want me to call 911" Tori said screaming.

"Done" yelled Andre back.

"what I need is the lips of life" he whispered with a wink before he blacked out.

"what? Oh my god! Robbie"

**Hey, this is my first victorious fic. Sorry if I didn't chacterize to your satifaction but if you want you may GIVE you ideas in the form of REVIEWS. **

**I don't know if I should continue but if I should please give a review. **

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance medics quickly woken Robbie up on the scene. Robbie looked around dazed and confused as his friends look worryingly at him.

"Oh my god, are you okay, I thought you had died" Tori exclaimed.

"I'm fine, but shouldn't you be more worried about Robbie, he ain't as strong as me?" Robbie said with a smirk.

"What? I think he has finally gone insane." Jade remarked flatly.

" You think, I'm crazy. You're the one who thinks I'm Robbie" Robbie said. The entire group stared at him is shock.

"I know I am good looking but please don't stare." Robbie said uncharacteristically.

"I think he may have a concussion" one of the paramedics said sternly. "it is rare but sometimes they cause your personality to temporarily change."

"Hey, excuse me can someone help me up, I can't move." A muffled voice below said.

"Well at least we know he can still use Rex, that's a plus" Beck reasoned, trying to lighten the situation.

"No, no it isn't" Jade said, bring the mood right back down.

Cat looked down at Rex on the ground and carefully picked him un and brushed him off.

"poor Robbie"

Everyone looked at her in amazement. It made so much sense yet didn't. Somehow Robbie and Rex had swapped personalities.

"Wow, you must be strong Cat, I didn't know your could pick me up" Rex- Robbie said without his lips moving.

"I can walk" Rex said amazed. The whole gang looked around and saw that Robbie was walking around in circles flapping his arms. "Look everyone I can walk" a giant smile was on his face and Rex was laughing like he never before. "Look, you can tell what I am feeling with me even needing to tell you. See I am smiling so I am happy"

Small smiles grew on everyone's faces. And the paramedics began to pack up.

"he looks perfectly fine to me. like another teenager. Weird." Said the first paramedic as they drove off; By this time Rex was doing handstands.

"Oh, I don't want to ruin it for him" said Tori sadly.

"Can I do it then" jade sneered and before anyone could reject she grabbed Robbie and threw him at Rex.


	3. Chapter 3

As Robbie collided with Rex the same thoughts passed through their minds. What exactly was going on? Just as Robbie was about to hit Rex, Rex swung his hand up and caught him.

"Wow," said Tori awestruck. "Robbie I didn't know you had such good reflexes"

"What are you talking about I can't move" whined the-now puppet- Robbie.

"Yeah the only one with any talent is me here" Rex said flashing another smile. Since Rex was a puppet she could never see a single expression from Rex. And when he smiled while saying the horrible things he did, he didn't seem like a jerk. More like a cute devil.

"Well see ya!" said Rex. Thrusting Robbie into their backpack, and began waking away.

"Where are you going" screamed Cat.

"I'm going to go, see ya tomorrow at school" Rex chuckled gleefully as he left the park.

The foreign smirk played on Rex's lips. Their mother had wanted Robbie to get rid of him. She had called him a hindrance. Throw him away she said so that Robbie could live that. _Well screw that _Rex thought_ it was about time for me to start my own life. _

"Let me out" Robbie's muffled voice escaped the bag. "we have to figure out how to switch back… people are bound to notice"

"Not if I'm carful." Rex said entering the school.

"You are never carful"

"You have no faith in me Rob' Rex opened his locker.

"Why should I? You are-" the ocker door slammed before Rex could hear the rest of what Robbie had wanted to say.

"I'm sorry Robbie" Rex said truthfully, "I just want to feel alive alone. I promise I will let you out tomorrow"

"Wait. Rex. REX? LET ME OUT"


End file.
